The Inside Man
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series Of Tags To The Season Seven Episode, The Inside Man.
1. Career Ender

AN: Once again apologize for the delay. I will always do my best to get them to you; that I promise. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

_**Tony:**__ This could be a career ender. _

--

"You shouldn't have sweat it for a second Timmy…Gibbs would've never let them fire you."

McGee shrugged. "Abby, Gibbs can't do everything."

"Bite your tongue."

He smirked a bit. "I'm just saying, rules are rules…"

"Non sense…not to mention that Vance treats you like the crowned jewel….no way they would've let you go Tim."

"Even if I was a spy?"

Her mouth gaped. "Don't even say that…had enough of that talk already."

"Yeah…I just can't believe she'd put me through that just to see me again…I mean, she could've just asked."

"True…but not all women just take what they want."

"Like you?"

She smiled a bit and chose to ignore the comment. "So you gonna go out with her….outside of the polygraph room?"

"I can't decide…part of me is flattered that she'd go through that trouble…another part of me thinks it's kinda creepy…"

"Like sleeping in a coffin creepy?"

"No," he defended himself. "Like creepy stalkerish."

"Give her a chance McGee…maybe she just never learned the tricks of the trade…"

"So you're saying I should date her?"

"I'm saying it's worth a shot…what do you got to lose?"

"My job…"

"I told you, Gibbs would handle it…why isn't that enough for you?"

Tim watched her put her hands on her hips and conceded. "It is…you're right. I'll ask her out to dinner."

She relented and patted him playfully on the head. "That a boy Timmy…now go."

"Thanks Abby."

The two shared a quick smile before he turned to leave. An expression that strengthened their friendship more than words ever could.


	2. Only Take Orders From One Person

_**Abby:**__ I only take orders from one person, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…unless he asks me to do it. It doesn't get done. _

_--_

Gibbs set the Caf Pow in front of her and enjoyed the smile she gave him.

"What's this for?"

"For putting up with Metro."

"Ah," she shrugged it off. "That was nothing."

Gibbs glared.

"Okay, maybe it was a little annoying…well, maybe more than a little…but that guy was rude, intimidating and cocky. I didn't appreciate it one bit."

Gibbs continued to stare.

"Not that being rude, intimidating and cocky is always a bad thing…I mean, some people can pull it off and still be loving, sweet and kind…like you Gibbs…" She tried to save herself. "I mean just because a person comes off as rude doesn't mean that's what they're like all the time…they could just be having a bad day or a number of consecutive bad days…but either way, it doesn't necessarily define the entire person…"

"I get it Abs."

She sighed outwardly. "I'm just saying, that guy was a jerk. You're not."

"Just doing his job."

"Well he could do his job a little nicer…"

Gibbs managed a smile. "Like me?"

"No…you are the perfect mix of niceness."

"I can think of a few people who will disagree with ya Abs…"

"Well those people don't matter." She nodded in agreement with herself. "You're perfect just the way you are Gibbs…"

He leaned in with a kiss on the cheek…a modicum of gratitude that needed no more explanation.


	3. Dear Father

AN: I'm sure there will be many attempts at finishing Ziva's email floating around. And at first, I didn't want to tackle it. But then I figured it was worth a try. Feel free to be brutally honest.

--

_Dear Father…_

_I have had much time to think since returning from Africa. And I imagine you have as well. I can only assume that you will not be surprised by what I am about to say…so I will simply say it. _

_I am resigning from Mossad. _

_I realize that I am not only resigning from a job, but a part of myself, and a part of my family. A family that sadly, no longer exists. The pain of losing Tali and Ari was minimal to the pain I endured during my time in Africa. I convinced myself that you had abandoned me; left me for dead…just as you had done to Ari…That we were better off dead than as a problem for you to solve.. _

_It pains me to write you these words because I know you will always love me. I am your daughter. And that will never change. _

_But I have made a decision that I believe will free me of a life where I cannot even trust my own flesh and blood. _

_I know, now, who I can trust. _

_And it is not you._

_Please except this as my resignation. I will send for my things…or what is left of them. _

_I only hope one day we will reconcile. _

_Shalom, _

_Ziva _


	4. Know Where To Find Me

_**Ducky**__: But if you feel like talking, you know where to find me. _

--

Ducky had just slipped on his coat when he heard the elevator door chime.

He removed his coat.

"I am glad to see you Ziva."

She smiled slowly. "I appreciate your offer to talk…I only came down to say that I have moved past what happened…I am adjusting the best I know how."

"Which is…" he prodded.

"I look forward to tomorrow…knowing I am no longer there. That I am safe. It is a comfort."

"Are you safe?"

"Safer." She corrected herself. "I do not have to live in constant fear of dying when I wake up. I have come to terms with it."

"Death?"

She nodded.

"I wasn't sure one could truly come to terms with death…even myself, having been surrounded by it much of my adult life….still find myself shocked at times…caught off guard…"

"That is you."

"True," he agreed. "But may I ask the process which took place during that time?"

She knew what he was doing. "I did not come down here to elaborate Doctor…only to state the truth. I am moving forward now…"

He saw the look in her eyes and in a moment knew the next step.

"I have something for you." He stated simply, before moving past her and unlocking his desk.

She waited quietly.

He pulled it out and handed it to her gracefully. "This may help…"

She opened it slowly and instant tears welled in her eyes as it revealed a gold, Star of David. "I lost this…"

"I noticed…and while it is not the original. I do hope you will find some comfort in it."

She embraced him gently. "I will cherish it…as I do our friendship."

Ducky only smiled. "As do I my dear…"


	5. Never Took One

_**Tony**__: Hey boss, ever fail your polygraph?_

_**Gibbs**__: Never took one. _

--

"So what does that mean exactly?" Tony started the musing not long after the day had come to a close.

Tim shrugged. "What does anything mean with the boss?"

Ziva disagreed. "Perhaps he is trusted enough…earned his lines."

"Stripes." Tony corrected. "And that would make sense if he'd never taken one within the last ten years…but never? That just doesn't add up…"

"I say again…what does with the boss?"

"I can't except that answer Probie…"

"Of course."

"I mean…the man's never had a cold…and now this. It's…it's…madness."

Tim laughed as he watched his partner stand up and pace. "Easy Tony…you'll give yourself a stroke."

"Might be worth it McGee…for one simple answer to this question."

Ziva egged him on. "It is curious…perhaps he stares every Director into submission."

"Possible…"

Tim chimed in. "Or the examiner…"

"Or they're just too intimidated to ask. I mean, I have a hard time asking him what he wants for lunch." Tony took a seat back at his desk after the final conclusion.

"Just give it up Tony…the boss is a lost cause."

"Is that right McGee?" Gibbs swooped in at just the wrong moment….another mystery left unexplained.

"Um, we were just…Tony…Tony was…he started it boss."

Gibbs smirked.

Tony defended himself. "It was all very innocent…you see we were just wondering…" He stopped. "You know what…you probably already know because of some abnormal super power you have, so I'm just gonna shut up."

Gibbs settled in behind his desk. "Super power huh?"

"I'm just gonna quit while I'm ahead boss."

"Smart choice."

"I've been known to make those from time to time."

"You know what else you've been known to make DiNozzo?"

"What?"

"Something out of nothing…"

"Won't happen again."

"Yes it will…" he shook his head. "You just won't quit till you figure me out."

Tony remained silent, hoping he was about to get another piece to the puzzle.

"Some rules are arbitrary…leave it at that."

Tony watched him leave the bull pen and let a few minutes of silence pass.

"Okay…so what does that mean exactly?"

And it wasn't long before he was assaulted with various office supplies.


End file.
